The present invention concerns a method for setting the gap dimensions between a movable flap of an automotive vehicle and the adjacent body of the vehicle. In this method, the flap is initially fitted and held in a roughly adjusted installation position in alignment with the body, then finely adjusted such that predetermined gap dimensions can be established with maximum precision, and finally movably fixed in the finely adjusted installation position on the body.
The invention also concerns a device for setting the gap dimensions between a movable flap of a vehicle and the adjacent body of the vehicle. The device comprises means for fitting and holding the flap in a roughly adjusted installation position in alignment with the body, means for detecting the gap dimensions and means for fitting and movably fixing the flap in a finely adjusted installation position in which predetermined gap dimensions are met with optimum precision.
The flaps are installed during vehicle assembly. The flaps are, in particular, the doors of the vehicle as well as hood and trunk lid or rear flap. The flaps are installed in corresponding installation openings in the body and movably mounted in a suitable installation position on hinges or joints on the body. A suitable installation position is characterized in that the flaps terminate flush with the adjacent body or with bordering flaps, and are separated uniformly from the adjacent body or the bordering flaps. This process is also referred to as maintenance of predetermined gap dimensions (width and offset) in the installation position.
Conventionally, the flaps are mounted to the hinges or joints on the body in a roughly adjusted installation position. At least one wedge-shaped element, a so-called closing wedge, is inserted into the gap between the flap and the adjacent body or bordering flaps to fit the flap in the installation opening to be flush with the body. The flap is subsequently finely adjusted such that predetermined gap dimensions are maintained with maximum accuracy while the closing wedge continues to hold the flap flush with the body. Finally, the flap is movably fixed in the finely adjusted installation position on hinges or joints. The insertion of the closing wedge is a very difficult and also very inaccurate procedure
For this reason, other methods were developed which permit mounting of the flaps of a vehicle and, in particular, setting of the gap dimensions between the flaps and the adjacent body or bordering flaps without using a closing wedge (so-called closing wedge simulation). In the simplest embodiment, instead of a closing wedge, a magnetic element is externally disposed onto the body in the region of the gap between a flap to be installed and the adjacent body or bordering flap such that it covers the flap and also the adjacent body or the bordering flap. The use of a magnet for closing wedge simulation is, however, also very demanding and very imprecise.
A relatively demanding method for closing wedge simulation has been developed with which the entire vehicle body must be disposed at a predetermined position in three-dimensional space using a so-called lifting station. This method provides a device for closing wedge simulation which comprises a mechanical stop supported on the adjacent body or on the already installed bordering flap as well as on the flap to be installed, and a pneumatic suctioning device which draws the flap to be installed against the stop. These mechanical and pneumatic tools for closing wedge simulation are moved by a handling device having e.g. an articulated arm robot. The handling device and tools mounted thereto are positioned at an absolute location in three-dimensional space. Positioning of the body in three-dimensional space brings the body into a defined position relative to the tools for closing wedge simulation. In this conventional method, closing wedge simulation takes place at a predetermined absolute position in three-dimensional space, which requires positioning of the entire body. This involves, however, great effort and the costs for such closing wedge simulation are very high.
It is the underlying purpose of the present invention to facilitate and reduce the costs for closing wedge simulation while still permitting highly precise fitting of a flap into the surrounding body of a vehicle.